Dragon Hunter
by Xinlatus
Summary: [Final Chapter] Seven years since her village was ruined by a dragon attack, Amisa grew up to be a dragon hunter. Until one day she came to a peasant village and had to fight a dragon like she used to. Just that, this was no ordinary dragon; a man was cursed into a dragon. Amisa determined to lift the curse while the man refused her help, he eventually lusted for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not anything except my plot, world and OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1<strong>

_'Who could deny these butterflies?'_

**XOXOXO**

"Stay here!" said Hiro as he returned back to the damaged village. "No! Don't leave me here, Hiro-kun!" yelled Amisa as she was held by other villager. Their village was under attacked by a fierce dragon that breathes fire. It burned everything down, their houses, crops, towns. All were in flames. "We'll be safe here!" said the old lady, keeping Amisa in her arms. "My parents are still there! I need to help them!" cried Amisa as she struggled to get away. Tears ran down her cheeks. "They're all dead! We have to get away from here!" said the other villagers and they all leave the place. Amisa was stunned but she knew he was right. Even Hiro was nowhere to be seen in all the chaos.

**_Present time._**

Amisa woke up, sweating and panting from her nightmare. It was seven years ago since her village was ruined by the dragon, but the nightmare kept hunting her. She could not remember when she ever had a good night sleep. As morning light came, Amisa packed her things and left town. It was just another town where she stopped by to find any dragon left. A sword that was engraved with dragon emblem was neatly sheath on her right waist, easy for her to pull it out. She spent years of gruesome training and learnt many sealing techniques over the years. She was no more a crybaby, and not just a woman; she is a dragon hunter.

Evening arrived; she was at a peasant village. All the villagers looked at the lady wondering where she came from. But they do not have time to look at the lady as they were rushing to close their shops. Amisa was curious at their actions, she waste no time and looked for the nearest inn. Fortunately, there was one that was still open. Amisa quickly went in. "Luckily you made it in time" said the inn owner as he shut the door, locked the window and pulled the blind. "I was about to not let anyone in" he continued.

"What's happening? Is there a curfew?" asked Amisa, curiously. "Yup. Ever since there is a dragon on the loose last year" answered the inn owner, as he took out a log book for Amisa. "Might as well make your stay short in this village" he said. Amisa wrote her name in the log book. "So… how long are you staying here?" asked the inn owner as he passed the key. "I'll pay you when I check out" said Amisa, and went to her room. The fact that a dragon was haunting the village made Amisa want to stay a little bit longer.

**XOXOX**

After taking a bath, Amisa went to sleep, exhausted from her long journey. But it was not for long; a loud commotion woke her from her slumber. She got up and looked out the window. She saw that there was a blaze at the other side of the village. "Dragon! The dragon is coming!" shouted the panicked villagers. Amisa grabbed her dagger and went out. "It's dangerous outside!" yelled the inn owner as Amisa left the inn. People were running around the street everywhere trying to get away from the dragon, while Amisa ran in the opposite direction.

Amisa looked up the clear sky but could not see the dragon clearly. It was a dark colored dragon, very rare and hard to fight especially at night. And that was the reason it usually attacked in night time. Amisa held her sword tightly in her hand as she observed the dragon landed in a compound not far from her. It seems that the dragon was not actually attacking the villagers. The dragon only burned their crops and ate their livestock. However, Amisa still need to find a way to get close to the dragon with less risk. With all her physical ability, Amisa climbed the rooftop and got close as she could towards the dragon.

Silently, she took out her sword, ready to stab the dragon on the back. Seeing the once in a lifetime chance, she jumped onto the back of the dragon. The dragon was shocked and tried to shake Amisa off its back. With jaw clenched tight, Amisa tried to get hold of the dragon while trying to stab it. Suddenly the dragon started to twist and turn which made Amisa fell off. Amisa quickly stood back up and ready to face the charging dragon. With a quick dodge, Amisa countered the charge and managed to stab the dragon on its back. In response to the pain, the dragon growled and whipped Amisa with its tail. She grunted in pain as she flung a few feet to the ground.

Amisa gathered all her senses and saw that the dragon was about to flee. Without wasting any time, Amisa quickly weaved a hand seal making the sword glimmer. The dragon growled before it flew into the dark sky, leaving Amisa unconscious.

**XOXOX**

The next morning, Amisa woke up in an unfamiliar room. Then, a door opened and came in a man in formal attire. "Good morning, Miss Amisa" said the man. "I'm Kenta, the head of this village" he introduced himself. "Where am I?" asked Amisa. "You were found unconscious last night. Guess you really showed that dragon a thing or two" said Kenta, ending with a chuckle. "Pardon me. But may I asked if you are a dragon hunter?" he said. Amisa nodded. "Well… that explained it. You were fearless last night" said Kenta. "…putting it up with that dragon" he continued. "Thanks, but I need to get going" said Amisa. "Take a rest for awhile. You deserved it" said Kenta, and he left Amisa all by herself.

Amisa lay down on the bed. She recalled the attack last night as she noticed that the dragon did not attack nor hurt any villagers. Amisa got up, wearing her gear, and went out the room. As she expected, Kenta was still wandering outside the room. "I need to go to the dragon's lair" stated Amisa. Kenta was wide eyes at her bold statement. "Well, I'm totally delighted that you brave yourself to face the dragon. It's been years since the last dragon hunter came to our village" said Kenta. "If you insist, I'll let you go and as you may know, we'll pay you handsomely too…" he said with no hesitation in his voice. Amisa returned him with a deep stare. "But I need a few men to come with me since I don't know the path in the forest. What's the point if I get lost in the first place?" said Amisa, bargaining a deal.

Kenta was left thinking about it. He then nodded in agreement. Later that afternoon, Amisa left the village with two volunteers with them being cheered on by the villagers. They went into the deep forest, towards the mountain where the dragon was supposed to live in a cave somewhere high up the mountain.

**XOXOX**

A day had passed and they reached some point up the mountain. It was almost dark. "We can only guide you until here. Next journey, you must go alone" said one of the men. Amisa frowned. "But I haven't found the cave yet" she said. The men shrugged. "We're only peasants, not some dragon hunter" they said, looking at each other with a smirk. Amisa sighed in disbelief but she had to agree with them. No use for them to risk their lives anyway. As it was getting late in the day, Amisa continued her journey, climbing the mountain.

She found the cave and it was already dark. Slowly and silently, she went into the cave. As she fit herself into the crack in the cave wall, she had the shocked of her life. Her assumption was right, the dragon was cursed. Or rather, a person was cursed into a dragon. Amisa gaped at what she saw. There was a bed in the middle of the hall, with lamps and candles around the place as lights. As she took her time immerse in her thought, a loud rustle outside made Amisa startled. Quickly, she hid in the crack and peeked at the cave wide entrance.

As she thought, the dragon came, but clumsily. It struggled its way in, stumbled around the walls and fell down, next to the bed. Slowly, it transformed into its' human form. Amisa's eyes widened at what she just saw. She had learnt about this kind of curse years ago, but this was her first time witnessing such event. As Amisa's nervousness slowly faded, she went to the dragon. Now he was just a man, lying face down on the floor. He was wearing a dark blue robe and he had dark hair, explaining the dark dragon. Amisa realized that he was breathing slowly and was still bleeding from the wound she inflicted last night.

As Amisa walked closer, she saw her sword was placed next to the bed. Slowly, Amisa crouched on the floor, next to the man. She touched his wounded back and pulled his robe off, exposing his wound. It was deep and still bleeding. Amisa took out some ointment from her pouch and rubbed it on his skin. The man grunted in pain and his eyes shoot opened. In seconds, he flipped over, and tugged on Amisa's hand. Amisa gasped in shocked and pain as he tightly grasped her wrist. "Wh-who are you?!" he asked with shaky voice. Amisa realized that he had a terrible fever from the wound as he was sweating madly and looked pale. His breathing was irregular too.

"I'm just trying to help you…" said Amisa. The man's grasp on her wrist slowly loosened as he loses consciousness. Amisa tried to stop the bleeding. Minutes later, the man woke up, again lying face down. He could felt that someone was touching his back but it was soothing. He turned slightly to meet the lady's eyes. She smiled at him slightly. As he tried to get up, Amisa pressed on his shoulder lightly, to hold him down. "No, wait till I finish stopping the bleeding" she said. "You tried to kill me before… why are you healing me now?" he then asked. "Because you're hurt. And I was right, you're cursed. I knew it when you didn't attacked the villagers. Real dragon will feast on humans" said Amisa, still focused on her healing.

Moments later, she was finished. The man got up. "Leave now" he said, facing his back towards Amisa. "I can't. Your wound is still lethal. And you're having a fever because of the poison I put on my sword" said Amisa. The man turned slightly to her. "I know you've tried to heal yourself. But it won't make any effect, since I also put curse on my sword" Amisa continued. The man's eyebrow knitted closer. "Just leave" he insisted, staring deeply towards Amisa. The lady sighed. Her eyes trailed at his left chest. "I can lift the curse mark. I'll help you. I've learned about this kind of curse, so trust me" she said. The man thought for awhile then he turned away. "I expect you to be gone once I come back" he said as he made his way out of the cave. "If I leave, you'll die" replied Amisa.

**XOXOX**

It was before dawn, when the sky was still in blue night, the dragon flew back to the cave, slowly changing to its human form as he reached the ground. He walked to his chamber, only to be stopped by the sight of the lady on his bed. She was sleeping. The man stepped cautiously towards the sleeping lady and slowly grabbed the sword that was on the table next to his bed. He raised the sword and almost pierced the lady straight in her neck when he abruptly stopped. He was breathing hard at his own thought of killing the unaware lady. Somehow, Amisa was still sleeping soundlessly despite almost being killed. He knew she was exhausted from the journey to the cave. The man went away, leaving the chamber.

Morning sunlight shone brightly through the crack, burning Amisa's skin. She woke up. Then jolted a bit on the bed, Amisa deciphered her surroundings. Her mind slowly reminded her of where she was. She unconsciously smiled, as she stretched lightly. "Breakfast" said a voice followed by a light thud. Amisa turned to the voice, it was the dragon guy, and some fruits lying on the ground. "Ohaiyou…" greeted Amisa. "Leave after this…" replied the guy coldly. Amisa sighed. "I won't, you know that. Just save your words for something else" said Amisa, jokingly. "Save yourself…" replied the guy. "I've told you, I'm not scared of you" Amisa chuckled. The guy snorted, "Not from me, but the villagers. They will look for you soon, and that will be dangerous" he said.

Amisa looked at the guy curiously. "Don't you get it? I've told you that I'll tell them, you're cursed… they won't be dangerous to you" she said. "They'll be dangerous to you! They will think that you're siding with me!" he replied angrily, that made Amisa shuddered. She silently agreed. "I'll stay…" she muttered. "As you wish…" the guy said and left the chamber.

Later that day, Amisa managed to convince the guy to sat down and let her continue healing his wound. "So, what's your name?" she asked, trying to make a conversation. The guy kept silent. "I'm Amisa, so you're?" again, Amisa tried her best. Still silence she received, she purposely pressed on the wound. The guy hissed in pain, turning slightly at the lady in annoyance. "Oh come on, tell me your name…" pleaded Amisa, holding onto the guy's shoulders so that he will not leave. "Tch" he let out in defeat, "Sasuke…". Amisa smiled victoriously. "Sasuke? What a nice name…" she commented. "It's… It's been a very long time since a human called me by my name" said Sasuke. Amisa's smile faded away as she could hear sadness in Sasuke's voice.

"You must be lonely" muttered Amisa. "I'm used to it" replied Sasuke. Silently, Amisa kept doing her healing work, running her fingers along the scar on Sasuke's back. She tried to lift the curse she put and remove the poison. Sasuke somehow stiffened at the touch. His muscles flexed with every contact she made to his skin. It sent a weird electrifying sensation along his body that made him wonder why. "Don't tense too much!" said Amisa as she held Sasuke's shoulder to stop him from stiffening, "I can't heal you if you don't relax your muscle. And it will hurt more if you move!" warned Amisa. Sasuke grunted at the uneasiness he felt. He could not help it but feeling anxious and his heart was beating madly in his chest. He kept on thinking to make a spurt for it.

"There… that's all for now" said Amisa as she ran her finger along the scar for one last time. The wound healed, leaving a thin scar on his skin. Sasuke immediately got up and slid on his robe. "I could do much better if you don't tense so much…" muttered Amisa. "I just felt weird… maybe because it has been 13 years since I last being this close to a human" he said, without facing Amisa. His words somehow made Amisa startled. "I see…" was all she muttered. Then Sasuke left the place.

**XOXOX**

It was dark again and Sasuke returned to his cave, transforming from a dragon to a man. He made his way to his chamber but Amisa was not there. It somehow made him felt relieved. Then he went over to the pond at the other end of the cave, thinking of having a soak. There, he saw Amisa, bathing in the pond. She was unaware of his presence as she was facing her back to him. Sasuke stared for awhile at the naked lady although most of her body was immersed in the water. When his conscious mind took over again, he walked away quickly. His heart was beating fast as if he had just finished a race. _"What am I feeling?"_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Re-uploaded! I've posted this a few days ago and deleted it for some reason. Now it's being re-upload again. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard. Except the OC is mine and the plot too.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemon. Proceed with caution!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2<strong>

_'Curiosity is the Lust of the mind' – Thomas Hobbes_

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke hissed in pain as Amisa tried to undo the curse on his left chest. She realized that Sasuke was in pain, she stopped the treatment. "It's different from the others that I've seen" muttered Amisa as she ran her fingers along the curse mark. "This could take some time…" she continued to mutter. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching him. Amisa gasped in shock. "We're stopping here…" said Sasuke as he slid into his robe again. Amisa was shaking her head; she tugged onto the guy's arm. "No, you can't!" she said. Sasuke was slightly annoyed, but as she insisted, he let her be.

Again, Sasuke was sitting in front of Amisa, letting her continue. "You're giving up too soon. Just sit back and relax…" said Amisa as she tried a different type of magic. Sasuke stared at the lady in front of him. Realizing that the guy was looking at her, Amisa tilted her head to meet his eyes. Sasuke quickly tore away, making Amisa chuckle. "Care to share a story with me?" said Amisa suddenly, trying to make a conversation. Sasuke shifted his gaze back to her. "What story?" he asked. "Story of how this happened… how you got this curse" said Amisa with her eyes pleading at him.

Sasuke thought silently, and then he looked down to the curse mark. It was now glowing in response to Amisa's magic. "People often get the curse from hatred or jealousy. Sometimes love also make people curse you…" said Amisa. Sasuke shifted his gaze towards the lady. "Human are scary being. Always wanted to destroy the thing they hated. And love—" Amisa stopped the treatment, she looked at Sasuke. "So, which one is it?" she asked. Sasuke returned her with a deep frown. "Power" he simply said. Amisa's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Power?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Sasuke inhaled deeply as his mind recalled old memories; a painful one.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Sasuke. Immediately, Amisa pouted in disappointment. "Just tell me…" she stated, with eyes full of curiosity. Sasuke sighed loudly, turning away from the lady. "It means a lot… to me. And I don't want to talk about it" he said, gnashing his teeth in irritation. Amisa kept silent. "I guess… you just don't have the heart anymore" she said and that made Sasuke wonder. He waited for her to continue. "Here…" Amisa placed her palm on Sasuke's left chest. "…is it empty?" she asked, looking at Sasuke with eyes filled with emotion. Somehow Sasuke felt restless, he tugged her wrist away.

"My past is nothing to you…" said Sasuke and kept silent for a moment. "Just lift the curse" he said. He tried to make a clear line between him and Amisa. Not to let her digging into his personal matter any further. "Fine, I guess you don't have a heart anymore" she said, bitterly. Sasuke somehow felt that his heart was beating fast at the rush of emotions he had.

**XOXOX**

It was getting dark and Amisa had just woken up from her nap. She had a hard time guessing whether it was day or night outside from spending too much time in the cave. "Hmm… I'm hungry…" she muttered to herself as she made her way to the cave's entrance. Amisa inhaled deeply as she looked afar to the horizon, admiring the golden hue of the sunset behind the mountains.

"I wonder where he is" she thought as she made her way back to the cave. Amisa thought of taking a dip in the pond to wash up. Slowly, she removed her robe, exposing inch by inch of her skin. Then she was completely naked, with the robe dropped on the floor. She made her way to the water, immersing her feet. Deeper and deeper she went, immersing her body.

Silently, she bathed herself, enjoying the cold water on her skin. Until, she turned around and realized that she was not alone. Sasuke was standing by the pond silently, staring at her. "You… scared me…" she said, looking at the guy that was calmly looking at her. Seeing that the guy was a little bit of confused and shocked, Amisa smiled at him. "I don't mind if you wanna join me" she said.

Sasuke gulped silently as he instinctively removed his robe, showing his bare skin. It made Amisa turned away, blushing. Slowly, Sasuke too, entered the water. "Why did you stand there silently?" asked Amisa, pouting a little. Her heart was still beating fast from the shock she just had. "I didn't hear you coming" she commented further.

"Sorry…" replied Sasuke as he fixed his gaze on Amisa. His own heart beats crazily in his chest with the wild feeling he never knew he had. It was suffocating, confusing him all over. The lady somehow did not help, but throwing a smile to him, unaware of the fight Sasuke had within himself. "We'll continue the treatment tonight" said Amisa while her lips were being eyed by Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke responded and unconsciously, he touched Amisa's face. Slowly, he closed the distance between them. With eyes widened in shock, Amisa's breathing was halted when Sasuke suddenly pressed his lips upon hers. Everything happen so fast that Amisa's mind gone completely blank. The kiss was short and self-indulgent somehow. And they pulled apart, with both were feeling guilty.

For some moment, they looked at each other silently, denying the turmoil created in their chests –but failing. Again, innocently Sasuke tilted his head a bit to kiss Amisa with a better angle. And the lady too, responded impulsively, accepting the battle in their mouth. They gasped together for air, tongues battling in mouth, nails dug in each other's skin. Sasuke held Amisa close to him, wrapping her in his arms while Amisa fisting his dark hair.

They pulled apart again with eyes full of lust. Sasuke could not deny his feeling anymore, his length grew harder and the urge to have her, tingled across his fibers. "What is it?" asked Amisa and her voice drum in his ears, inviting. Sasuke held her thighs and lifted her to become leveled with the mound on her chest. The water did help in lighten her weight somehow. Amisa was now looking down a bit upon Sasuke, as her breasts was played with. She gasped in pleasure as her hands carelessly ran in between Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

"I can't hold it anymore…" muttered Sasuke as he looked at Amisa. The lady bit her bottom lip, while wrapping her legs around his waist, and hands were placed on his shoulder for support. Sasuke slid a hand underwater, adjusting their position, holding his own erection and guiding it to her entrance. Amisa knew it would come to this; she bruised a soft peck on his lips as to prepare for the next.

With Amisa's hip being hold firmly, Sasuke thrust into her; leaving the lady trembling in such pain, of being tore apart from the inside. Amisa let out a sharp moan and muffled onto his shoulder while Sasuke himself grunted at her tightness. Sasuke stayed still and throbbing inside of her clamping walls, letting the lady some time to adjust to his size.

"Sasuke…" she muttered and tears of pain leave her eyes. Slowly, Sasuke pulled Amisa's hip, making her moved up and down slightly in the water. Amisa somehow was trembling a bit from the pain but slowly she managed to handle his length and the friction suddenly felt so good. Their body grew warmer and the hype they felt making them forgot that the water was actually cold.

As the pain now turned to euphoria that Amisa had never felt, she unconsciously moved her own body in accord to Sasuke. She pushed on Sasuke's shoulder and her back arching in savoring the guilty pleasure. "…so good…" she said with her head thrown back and eyes shut. Sasuke's pace was unpredictable but it grew needy. And as much as he tried to keep calm, he knew he will come soon.

Keeping his pace, Sasuke held Amisa's hip tightly, with fingers pressing hard on her skin. But the lady too, was reaching her limit, she muffled onto Sasuke's shoulder, embracing him even more. "Aghh…" a lone grunt left Sasuke's mouth when Amisa trembled in his arm, breaking his resolve. Her walls was clamping around his shaft tightly as she reached her first climax ever. "Ahhn… Hahhh…" Amisa gasped onto the skin of his neck, not knowing how she could felt that good as her mind went blank.

Sasuke too, grunting all the way, was thrusting deeper into her as to reach his own ecstasy. He embraced her when he came, dug his head to her chest, while breathing heavily. It had been a very long time for him to feel such elation. As they both regulate their breathing, still embracing underwater, they resolved to a kiss. "Thank you…" whispered Sasuke.

**XOXOX**

Sasuke opened his eyes, grunting, while turning at the rustle next to him. His eyes met Amisa's back. Maybe she was shifting on the bed just now that made Sasuke woken up. Slowly, Sasuke shifted towards the lady, leaning on his left elbow. He recalled of their first sex earlier before they went to bed, sleeping.

"Amisa…" said Sasuke, almost like a whisper. The lady did not winch. Sasuke got closer to her and kissed her shoulder before he got up from the bed. Then he walked away, leaving the chamber, leaving her behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally ch.2 is here! I've been consulting d3m0n1t3 on the full plot, thus this story will be taking a full twist. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters except the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 3<strong>

_'…and then I met **you**'_

**XOXOXOX**

It was more than ten years ago, when Sasuke was still the emperor of the land. He had everything that a man ever wanted; title, land, power and love. "Sakura…" he called out to his wife, the empress. She smiled at him as he entered their room. He kissed her lovingly, as if the whole day was long enough for him of not seeing her.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder. "What for?" she asked. "For being busy… for not being with you this morning…" he said then pressing kisses on her shoulder. Sakura ran her fingers along his dark hair, with a soft smile on her face. "I understand… once I agreed to marry you, I'm marrying to this land" she said. That was what Sasuke loved the most about her; she knew his responsibility. And that made him feeling more saddened.

"And yet… the war is coming…" he said, sounding almost a sigh. He eyed her solemnly but she replied with her warm smile. "I'm sorry that this war is inevitable" he said. "I know, Sasuke-kun…" she replied, calmly.

As the threat was coming closer, Sasuke desperately wanted to protect everything he ever had. He thought of the impossible. "I want power…" he said. The wizard peeked on him under his hood. "I want to get stronger… I want _**immortality**_!" stated Sasuke in one breath. He was determined. And his wish was granted.

For three days and three nights, he was away from his kingdom, seeking the impossible. Then he returned, as a different man. "I can feel it, the power within me" he said, smiling satisfactorily. "You're more powerful and death is less of your concern, my lord" said the wizard. Sasuke returned to his kingdom with the new found power. But he had forgotten one taboo that had been told by the wizard because a man that is in great power often forgot his true self.

**XOXOX**

Sasuke grunted as he opened his eyes. He was in the darkness. Slowly, he tried to get up while his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Arghh…!" he groaned. Pain surged throughout his body as if all the bones inside of him were crushed. "Where am I?" he muttered. He was on the ground, in the middle of a thick forest. The royal robe he wore was torn here and there.

Confused, Sasuke returned to the palace. It took him a full day to return. "Your highness!" shouted a servant at the sight of him. Sasuke was hungry, hurt and confused. And yet, he was greeted with another bad news. "My lady, she—" then the servant fell on his knee, sobbing. "What's wrong?! What happened to Sakura?" he asked. Without waiting for the servant's reply, he rushed to the main palace.

"…!" Sasuke was terrified at what he saw. And he feared the worse. "What happened here?!" he asked anyone that was there. They all looked at him in sadness. The main palace was a ruined. His room was badly damaged. The roof collapsed. Among the debris, he caught a glimpse of Sakura's clothes. There, she lay lifeless.

"It was a dragon, your highness!" said one of them. Sasuke felt enraged. He had lost his love to such a creature. And the war is on the brink. "Find the dragon's lair! And kill it!". In great sorrow, Sasuke gave order to everyone across the land, to kill the dragon that had killed his wife. All men and women, peasants or hunters, were looking for the dragon.

The war broke lose eventually, starting at the edge of the land. And Sasuke was hitting his low; he had no interest in the war. "Your highness! The enemy is approaching fast! They've made their way to the third division!" said the commander. "Get out!" yelled Sasuke instead. Losing the land was nothing compared to losing his wife.

That one fateful night, Sasuke felt uneasy and slightly feverish. He hid himself in the room all day, ignoring the plea from his commander for him to take the lead in the war. "My lord!" yelled the man from outside of the room. Sasuke was enraged; he threw everything that was on the reading table. "Go away!" he shouted angrily. Then a terrible pain seeped across his left body, so terrible that he wailed.

"Arghhh…!" Sasuke grunted, fell on his knees. He raised his trembling hands only to see his skin changing color. "What is… happening to me?!" he hissed. The pain come and goes and he could not breathe properly. With difficulties, Sasuke went to the mirror and he was terribly shocked. Left half of him was no longer human. He gasped. His skin had turned scaly and his left eye was golden.

"My lord!" the commander called out to him again. Sasuke was afraid of himself and afraid for them to see him like that. Hearing no answer, the commander called out to him again. "**Do not enter**!" shouted Sasuke, then fall to his knees again. He felt his body heated up so suddenly and he growled out in pain. His head was pounding and sudden rushed of images filled his mind. Sasuke was panting at the cruel realization. He screamed at the painful truth. He was the dragon that had killed Sakura.

The commander heard the feral roar; he barged in against Sasuke's order. And he met eyes to eyes with the fire-breathing creature. The emperor was nowhere to be found.

**XOXOX**

A rustle woke Sasuke up. He opened his eyes and saw Amisa still sleeping, cuddling to him. Eyeing the sleeping lady, he had a train of thought going on in his mind. He wrapped her in his arm and kissed her head. Amisa murmured something inaudible because of the movement, it made Sasuke smiled. "Amisa…" he called her name. "I'm… scared…" he continued as he shut his eyes.

"Why?" muttered Amisa. Sasuke was surprised at her question. "You're awake?" he asked. Amisa rubbed her eyes slightly. "Hmm… you're so loud, yes…" she replied. Then she leaned on her elbow, looking at Sasuke. "So, why are you scared?" she asked. Sasuke sighed. "Nothing" he simply answered. Amisa pouted at his answer. "There you go… I guess, last night was nothing either, to you…" she tried to push her luck.

Sasuke turned to her again. She did manage to push some button though. "Last night was… a mere lust" he said, blatantly. Amisa gaped for seconds. "Well, I knew that I wasn't your first…" she replied while tidying her hair a bit. Her words somehow bit into Sasuke's core but he ignored her. As he was about to left the chamber, Amisa stopped him again. "So, you really aren't human anymore? I guess the humanity in you just die…" she said.

They stayed silent for some moment. Then Sasuke looked at her, locking his gaze into her dark eyes. "You're right" he exhaled. Amisa gave him a questioning look. "I'm not a human in the inside. Humans hurt me, they wanted to get rid of me" he said and inhaling deeply. "I thought I'll never be human again or feel human…". Then with a slight smile, he continued "…and then I met _you_".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, mostly the upper part is the flashback. Anyway, happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto/Naruto Shippuden character. Only the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4<strong>

_'Sometimes, you've gotta let go… or never'_

**XOXOXOX  
><strong>

Amisa turned her head to the noise. Her eyes met with Sasuke's colder one. "Here…" he said. Amisa looked at the fruits he had in his hands. A slight frown curved on her lips. "I'm sick of fruits… I want something else…" she pouted. Sasuke was taken aback. "This is all I can get you" he said in a sigh, placing the fruits on the side table. Amisa felt her stomach grumbling but the fruits did not seem appealing.

"Please, Sasuke-kun…" she begged him. Sasuke stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "If you don't want to eat, it's up to you" he said, resumed leaving the room. Amisa sprinted on her feet, grabbing Sasuke's by his arm. "No, no… I'm really hungry…" she said with teary eyes looking at him. Sasuke squinted at her in disbelief. "Then eat the fruits…" he muttered, darting away from her flushed expression; it made his heart racing.

Amisa crossed her arms in disappointment. "By this time of the year, a festival is held all around the town…" she muttered. Sasuke stopped yet again, turning towards her. He kept silent, waiting for Amisa to spill her wants. "I thought… we could go downtown…" she said, peeking on Sasuke once awhile. The guy sighed deeply.

"No" he simply said. "Sasuke-kun… I need proper food. Besides, I don't feel good about being stuck here, in this cave everyday…" she said and immediately regretting it. Sasuke glowered at her. "I've been telling you to go away. I never stop you from leaving this place, didn't I?" he said firmly. Amisa was silent. _They_ were silent, staring at each other for some moment.

Sighing loudly, Sasuke looked away. "Fine… but tonight only" he said, pressing on the word 'only'. Amisa's eyes were widened in joy. "Thanks! Sasuke-kun… I love you!" she giggled in delight before blushing madly.

**XOXOXOX**

The dragon flew at the edge of the town, stopping near the dark forest. After Amisa stood on the ground firmly, Sasuke transformed into his human state; pulling the hood over his head. Then, Amisa was a few steps ahead of him, pointing to the festival gleefully. "We're here! I can't believe this!" she chirped happily. Sasuke shook his head at the lady. "A-ahh… the air…" Amisa inhaled deeply into the cold night air, mixed with tempting smell of foods. She gulped.

"Just… don't be too long" said Sasuke while his hand was being tugged towards the town. "Don't nag! Let's have some real food!" said Amisa, sounding eager.

In minutes, they were at the festivals. The streets were crowded with people, noise and mixed of smells. Booths were set up along the streets with bright lights. Amisa felt cheery while Sasuke was a bit nervous.

"Relax… we're in another town" said Amisa, as she held Sasuke's hand. "No one will recognize you here" she added, with an assuring smile. It did put a soothing feeling in Sasuke's heart but the smell of meats everywhere made him starving.

They went along the street, stopping almost at every booth that was selling food. "You're gonna get fat, trust me…" Sasuke whispered to Amisa as they were waiting for the store owner preparing a choco-banana. Amisa frowned at his comment. "I've been longing for all these. Now, shut up!" she replied. Sasuke smirked at her.

Then they went to another stop. And Amisa was eating a _yakitori_. "You want some?" she asked, shoving the meaty goodness to Sasuke's face. The guy backed away. "No… I'm full" he said. The smell of meat no longer appetizing, it made him want to puke. "_Really_ full…" Sasuke added, after receiving a glare from Amisa.

After some time, Amisa too, feeling satisfied and was really full. "I'm eating too much…" she said, patting her tummy. "I told you not to eat a lot…" replied Sasuke, smirking at the lady.

While Amisa went to buy a drink, Sasuke went to the washroom. Something caught his attention at the notice board, a small poster of missing person. He pulled it off the board and quickly recognized the person. _"Amisa…"_ he thought. he turned to look at the unknowing lady by the booth. Apparently, people were looking for Amisa. They must have thought that she was missing or more precisely, had been killed by him.

Sasuke crumpled the poster. Hurriedly, he returned to Amisa but was halted when he saw two guards patrolling. And the guards were walking towards Amisa. Again, Sasuke had an inner fight within himself. He thought of telling Amisa about the poster and bringing her away from the place. So that the guards would not see her and taking her away from him.

Yet, he also thought that this is his only chance to leave Amisa, the only good chance to give her away to good hands. _"It's better for her to stay here"_ he thought. Sasuke had always wanted her to go away since the day she came to his cave. But the stubborn lady insisted to stick with him. And she created a mess in his heart. He fell for her somehow. _"But she's better without me!"_ he screamed inwardly.

Sasuke eyed the guards that were getting closer towards Amisa. While Amisa was unaware of the coming guards and as she turned towards them, Sasuke turned his gaze away. He refused to know what will happen to her next. He paced to leave the festival ground, to the edge of the forest. His heart was beating madly and aching from nothingness that he felt. He flew away into the dark night sky.

**XOXOXOX**

Upon reaching the cave that was two cities away, Sasuke was feeling troubled. He sighed deeply, rubbing his temple. Then slowly, Sasuke walked to his chamber. He lighted the candles and slowly the dark chamber turned bright. Sasuke rested at the bedside, thinking deeply of his own action, his own heart feeling.

Amisa's stuffs were still there, her medical items and her clothes. "This even smell like her…" he muttered, holding the pillow. Sasuke cupped his face, fighting the turmoil in his heart. He thought he had started the new meaning of life when he met her, or rather when she found him. And he had learned to love again and to trust humans. She even brought back the memories that he has long suppressed; the memories of his dearly loved wife. And now, he was letting her go.

"Shit, Sasuke!" he cussed to himself as he bolted out of the chamber. He transformed into his dragon-self again and flew leaving the cave. He knew he must get her back.

Sasuke flew again in cold, dark night sky. He did not mind to travel across the two cities again. He should not have done it in the first place, he thought. He should not let her go away. He should grab her hands; bring her away, away from everyone else. She loves him too, right?

After hours of travelling, Sasuke reached the city. He could saw the festival was started to close. But something peculiar was happening at the town square and Sasuke did not felt good about it. Countless small balls of light were seen marching along the road, surrounding something.

Sasuke flew lower and saw a _tumbrel_ in the middle of the crowd. His eyes widened at the sight. Amisa was inside. She was captured. As Sasuke flew lower, the people started to scream, "The dragon! It's coming!".

* * *

><p><strong>* yakitori - Japanese grilled chicken<strong>

*** tumbrel - a cart usually used to bring criminal to the guillotine **

**A/N: This is the second last chapter for this story. I know it's kinda short. But it's actually longer than I expected, because I intended to make in three-shot only. Any thought? Anyway, happy reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only my plot and the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Ch 5<strong>

'Death leaves heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal'

**XOXOXOX**

"Please! Listen to me!" Amisa cried in the tumbrel, hands gripped tight at the metal bars. "The dragon won't hurt anyone! He's cursed! Listen to me!" she tried to convince the men that were holding spears and swords, surrounding her. The men simply ignored her plead as they continued the journey to the centre of the town square.

"The dragon! It's coming!" yelled the men. People started to panic and ran. Everything seems to be in a chaos. Some of the men were preparing to fight the dragon. Amisa looked at the night sky; a dragon was coming towards them. _"No, Sasuke!"_ she thought. She then looked around; giant crossbows were lined up along the road, aiming to the sky.

"No!" Amisa screamed as she saw Sasuke flew over. "It's a trap! Don't come here!" she cried. "Shut up you whore!" said one of the captors. "You have lied to us!" he continued as he pointed a spear towards Amisa. The dark haired lady gasped in fear and anxiety.

"Prepare the bows!" shouted the men. "We'll kill the dragon tonight!" they shouted in unison. Amisa was breathing hard, fear for Sasuke's safety. Along the road, giant crossbows and archer men were aiming towards the flying dragon. "Don't come here!" Amisa shouted. "Please… no…" her voice weakened as she cried.

_"I heard you…"_ Sasuke thought. But still, he hovered above the men, trying to think of way to save Amisa. Suddenly a large arrow flew towards him, he growled, dodging it and breathed fire at them, not to hurt anyone but to chase them away.

Sasuke flew higher, away from the arrow's range. "Attack!" shouted a man in the middle, as he signaled to the others. Then, countless of arrows flew into the sky, big and small. The small arrows were nothing as his skin was thick enough but Sasuke had to dodge the large one. Sasuke carelessly flew around them, breathing fire. Some men were hurt and they ran away to safety.

**XOXOXOX**

Seeing that more men were running away from the place, the leader had no choice. "Bring that woman here!" commanded the leader. A man with a spear in his hand opened the tumbrel and grabbed Amisa's hand. "No!" Amisa pulled away and she kicked the man at the crotch. "Ugh" grunted the man. "Why you!" and the man grabbed Amisa by her hair. "Ahh!" screamed Amisa in pain.

Sasuke heard the sharp scream that was Amisa's voice. He turned to the scream. His eyes were fiery looking at the men. Quickly, he flew down ignoring all the arrows and snatched the man right in front of the tumbrel's opening. Amisa stumbled down, as one of the man's severed hands was in front of her. She felt like vomiting.

_"Now's your chance Amisa, run!"_ thought Sasuke as he flew back again, hoping Amisa to understand the situation. Amisa recollect herself and peered out the tumbrel. She looked at the sky and saw Sasuke was looking at her. _"Thanks Sasuke" _she thought, and jumped down from the tumbrel.

"Damn you dragon!" shouted the leader. "You two! Bring her to the stake!" he then commanded. Two men came running towards Amisa_. _Seeing that the men were coming after her, Amisa tried to run with all her might, but she failed as the men managed to outrun her. They grabbed her shoulders and captured her again. They went to the stake with fire pit at the bottom. "No, please!" Amisa begged.

Sasuke grew impatient as he saw Amisa was in danger. The fire breathing dragon hovered closer to the ground, burning any men left that was hindering him. He growled when spears or arrows hit him. But none of the pain could take him down. He was bleeding and injured all over but his eyes fixated at the lady that was dragged away.

"Faster! Bring the chain!" shouted the leader as he led his men with a large chain. They were trying to capture Sasuke. However, Sasuke saw through them, he flew directly at the leader and grabbed a hold of his head and stomped on it. The other men panicked and started to run away.

Sasuke flew over towards Amisa, while breathing fire to the people around. The men left Amisa on the ground as they ran for their lives. Slowly, Sasuke transformed into his human form, pacing towards the lady. Amisa was looking at Sasuke with teary eyes.

"I'll take you home…" said Sasuke as he walked towards Amisa. Suddenly his eyes widened in seconds. Amisa too, as she saw an arrow pierced through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stopped and looked down to his chest. His breathing hitched in difficulty. Amisa sprinted to his place, cradling him as he stumbled to the ground.

**XOXOXOX**

"Sasuke! No!" cried Amisa as he let Sasuke lie on her lap. He was smiling somehow, despite his shallow breathe. Slowly, Sasuke raised his hand, touching Amisa's cheek. "I'm glad that... I met you…" he said with his shaky voice. "You're… you're bleeding…" Amisa was unable to compose herself. "I need to stop the bleeding…" She kept on staring at the blood from Sasuke's chest.

"No, listen to me…" Sasuke inhaled deeply, "…I'm dying soon… but I want you to know…" he coughed blood. Amisa cried hard that she could not see Sasuke's face clearly. "…I love you… and thank you, for making me… human again" he smiled before he exhaled slowly. His hand fell to his side.

Amisa cried harder as she cradled Sasuke to her chest. She embraced him as long as she could. "I love you too…" she muffled in her cry.

**XOXOXOX**

_Four years later…_

Amisa was washing clothe by the river. She was a free woman but no longer a dragon hunter. She would not care less about dragons anymore as she continued her life as a healer and a, "Mama!". Amisa turned around. A little boy at the age of four was running around with his pet dog. "Look! We're playing catch!" he squealed in joy.

"Don't run too fast, you'll fall!" said Amisa. She shook her head at her son, Daisuke. He was a cheerful young boy, a sad reminder to Amisa of his father. However, she was glad that their love did not end since Daisuke was born to the world. "Sasuke, can you see him?" Amisa whispered silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, we've reached the final chapter of this story. It was quite a fun ride and it's new to me with this kind of story. But anyway, I hope it worth your while! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
